


Stuff based on headcannons

by Galaxies_Beyond



Category: Splatoon
Genre: Fluff, Gay, I love all these ships and will go down with them, M/M, Non-binary character, will add more tags later
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-24
Updated: 2020-02-05
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:08:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 1,295
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21548869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Galaxies_Beyond/pseuds/Galaxies_Beyond
Summary: So many headcannons.Some make no sense.
Relationships: Aloha/Army (Splatoon), Emperor/Gloves (Splatoon), Goggles/Rider (Splatoon)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 48





	1. Chapter 1

Hello internet!  
I gotta lot of headcannons for you  
So sit back, relax, and bask in the glory of my terrible writing!


	2. Army's musical obsession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Army thought it was a good idea to listen to music on a road trip.

Army sat in the backseat of the van. Emp thought it would be a fun idea to go on a road trip to Calimari county, so here they were. Emperor, who was driving, was talking with Gloves, who sat in the passenger seat. They seemed to be having some silly debate on who would win the Hunger Games. Goggles sat behind Emperor, watching something on his tablet. Probably a Disney movie. Rider was next to him, pointing out inacuracies in said movie. Aloha was asleep on Army's lap in the way back. While it was cute, Army was getting a bit bored.

So he slipped out his phone and earbuds and quickly got it set up and playing one of his favorite playlists. 

That playlist being one no one really would expect him to like: The soundtrack of Heathers the musical.

You see, Army happened to be absolutely OBSESSED with Musicals, heck, he even played parts in some, such as John Laurens/Phillip Hamilton in Hamilton, Jared Kilemen in Dear Evan Hansen, and who could forget he even got to be one of the Heathers for some reason... He knew every bit of trivia, every lyric, everything! And you thought YOUR obsession with (Insert your favorite obsession here) was bad! 

So, naturally, Army felt the urge to sing. Don't ask him why, he just wanted to. But he wanted to keep the fact that he had such a liking to musicals a secret. So, he settled for humming.

He managed to keep that up for the first song: Beautiful. However, his favorite song, Candy Store, was next. Army managed to keep himself from singing, but the chorus made him lose self-control. 

"Honey whatcha waiting foooooor? Step into my candy stooore! Time for you to prove you're not a looser anymoooore! So step into my candy store!" He sang. Emperor looked back at this scene and gave Gloves a look that said 'told you so' and went back to driving. The two keeping silent to listen to Army's singing.

At the end, Army realized what he did. 'Shit.' he thought. He looked down at Aloha, who was still asleep, thank cod. Gloves, however, heard the whole thing and decided to applaud his friend. 

"You better sing next time we do karaoke." Was all Emperor had to say.


	3. Comming out

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Gloves decides to come out of the closet once more!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It's not June where I am but here's some Pride Month shit!

Gloves, being an insomniac, woke up to the sound of his alarm and 12:00 AM on June first.

Well, the fact that it was now pride month also helped his case about waking up at fucking midnight.

Upon remembering, he turned his alarm off and sprung out of bed, grabbing his phone and deciding to do a little online shopping for a certain something.

Emperor, being Emperor, had convinced the city to hold a tournament in the month of June, in honor of pride month. And he had composed a team of Himself, Goggles, Rider, and Gloves. They were up against The S4 in an exhibition match. Gloves decided he would come out once more. He was already out as Bi, but there was one other thing. He was only out to his friend/Army's "Apprentice", named Hero, about this certain thing. 

Luckly, Anne had put up, as she always did in Pride Month, flags for the assorted sexualities and gender identities. Because they didn't give abilities to the wearer (Other than the ability to come out without actually coming out), Gloves had seen them be worn as skirts, capes, and some other shit. He smiled when he saw the flags he needed-The bisexual one, and the one of the identity he wanted to come out as-, and quickly ordered them.

With a little help from Hero, and his own tailoring skills, he was going to be like....A pride bird. His plan was to make the flags into wings, wearing them into battle. And he was super excited about it. Gloves set his phone down, and got to work on the rest of his assemble.

-THE DAY OF THE TOURNAMENT-

Gloves smiled as he looked as his outfit: With Hero's help, and the internet's, he had made a wonderfully outrageous outfit: On his right arm, the bisexual wing was positioned, fastened to his shirt's collar, and the middle finger of his glove. The other wing was secured in the same way on his left. He'd gotten Emperor to help him do his makeup, the colors of the Bi flag trailing down his cheeks, and he did the colors of the other flag as lipstick. The rest of his look was the same, only his shirt's decal was now rainbow, and his leggings had rainbow stripes on the sides.

He looked fucking amazing.

Gloves threw on one of his zip-up hoodies, concealing his wings, and did up the zip so it concealed his lips. He grabbed his dualies and his phone, before heading out to the square.

Upon seeing his getup, Army raised an eyebrow. "It's the middle of June, why are you wearing a hoodie?" He asked, his own look not that loud, but he did make an effort to replace his army stripes with the colors of the gay flag. His parka unzipped to reveal a shirt that said "Demi-God", in the colors of the demisexual flag.

"Why are you wearing your parka?" Gloves shot back, in his sassiest voice.

Aloha laughed. "Damn! Gloves has got sass!" He stated. His Hawaiian shirt now rainbow, and he had gone over his freckles with rainbow face paint. As if he could get any more obvious that he's gay.

"I know. My king must have a sense of humor, even if sense of humor is sass." Emperor replied, his own pride gear being the pan flag tied like a cape around his neck. Despite Emperor not knowing, Gloves' stomach still twisted slightly in displeasure upon being called "king".

"Anyways, guys, it's time for the match. Let's go!" Rider said.

The respective teams gathered at the gay-ified version of Moray Towers (By gay-ified, it really was just plastered in LGBTQ flags). Gloves hesitated, if there was a time to do it, it would be now. Still, he had an anxious buzz in the back of his head.

_Shut up, voice._ Gloves told himself. _He's pan. And last time I checked, Prince is Trans. He'll accept me. They all will._

With than encouraging self-talk, Gloves mustered up the courage to speak. "Before we begin," He started.

His team turned to look at him, and he knew the S4 was watching as well, probably through Aloha's phone.

Gloves took a deep breath, and unzipped his jacket, throwing it off. His wings fell out, in the colors of the bisexual flag and the non-binary flag. The lipstick (Which somehow stayed perfect) being the same colors as his left wing.

"I just want to say, please use They/Them pronouns. I'm not actually a dude."

Goggles' eyes went wide, and he hugged the newly discovered non-binary pal. "Okay!" He said.

Rider patted Gloves' on the back. "That must have taken a lot. I admire that courage." He said.

Emperor had a different response; He fell to his knees. "I'm a terrible boyfriend."

"Emp, you're not. I just-" Gloves was cut off by the normally sun-yellow inkling, who was now literally and figuratively, blue.

"You faced those demons all on your own. And it's my responsibility to help you with that sort of thing."

"Emp. It's fine. I only realized it a few months ago, myself." Gloves said, helping their boyfriend up. "Let's play the game, now. Let out your pent-up frustration with yourself then."

"Alright. Let's kick their arses." Emperor stated.

"Agreed."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry I just LOVE nb Gloves. They are my child.  
> Also, Please refer to Gloves as Emperor's "Datemate" in the comments.


End file.
